


Survival

by ShadedCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Scenarios, School Assignment, Survival Horror, Survival Scenario, Work In Progress, good luck, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedCat/pseuds/ShadedCat
Summary: Welcome to the survival scenario choose-your-own adventure! Here you can pick one of four survival scenarios to try and survive one week in! It is life and death, and death is more perdinant! Good luck have fun, and remember, life is a struggle!





	1. Welcome

Welcome to the survival scenario choose-your-own adventure! Here you can pick one of four survival scenarios to try and survive as long as you can! It is life and death out there, but death is a lot more common than life! Pick one of the following scenarios to start:

[Zombie Apacolpyse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)

[Lost in the Woods After a Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811354)

[Flood Surrounds Your Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811429)

[Collapse of Society](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811528)


	2. Zombie 1

You wake up in a hospital, your arm attached to an IV with the sound of pounding on the door. You lethargically stand up and stumble your way to the door’s window. To your horror you see the living dead pounding on your door. Their hands try to break through the hard reinforced metal and plexiglass. What to do you do?

[Run and jump out the window, hope you're on the first floor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811645)

[Wait, calm down, and try to access your situation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811810)

[Open the door and fight your way out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811861)


	3. Lost in Woods 1

**(0 MInutes)**

You wake up covered in snow and frost, your bag is nowhere to be found and you only have the bare essential on you; a six inch fixed blade knife, a water bottle half filled with gatorade, your jacket and three layers of clothes, a lighter, and your leather wallet. **(Inventory: knife, gatorade, lighter, leather wallet)** Do you:

[Look for you bag](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22815920)

[Wait and calm down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22827635)

[Try and find higher ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22827716)

[Make a fire and get warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22827842)


	4. Flood 1

A flood has began to flood around you. Water level outside has already began to raise to your waist. Your door is already beginning to leak water into your house. What do you do?

Go to your garage and quickly drive through the flood.

Grab your belongings and try to push through the flood on foot.

Get to higher ground of your home, either the second floor or the roof.


	5. Collapse 1

Try and make it through the first day.

It's been a week since the last annoucement has shown up on your television. So far nothing else has shown up on the screen, and now you've found that your water has been shut down. You live in a small apartment, and now realize that everyone else, including the nice elderly couple has left. You can:

[Go through and loot the other apartments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22831763)

[Go with what you have and try to find food in the streets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22831892)

[Grab your wallet and valuables and try to find a place selling food](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22831970)


	6. Zombie 2a

You jump out the window.

You quickly realize right after you jump out the window that you're on the second floor. Below you is a soft landing, if by soft landing, you mean a horde of flesh eating undead as a soft landing. Landing on one with a crunch of its spine, you feel your leg break and cannot help but scream in pain. Then you feel a hand grab your arm and bite, teeth tear at your flesh as you continuely scream. Flesh is ripped from your body, bones are broken and crunched through teeth, blood began to stream from the multiple wounds you've sustained. Nails tear open your stomach cavity as your organs begin to pulled free of their confines. Your last sight is of cracked teeth descending towards your face.

[YOU ARE DEAD! GO BACK TO START!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)


	7. Zombie 2b

Wait, calm down, and try to access your situation.

The metal door will easily hold back the zombie horde, metal being much too tough for the undead to break through. Just for good measure, you move your hospital bed so its wedged the door close before examining your situation. Your on the second floor, but at the window's bottom is a small interconected ledge you can shimy across to get to other rooms. You're also wearing a hospital gown, none of your oringal clothes aren't there so clad in your gown, you begin to shimy across the ledge until you reach into the next room. It seems to be a staff room, judging by the lockers and closed door. Hopping into the room, you hear someone slam on the door leading out of it.

"HELP! HELP! IS SOMONE IN THERE! PLEASE LET ME IN! THEY'RE COMING CLOSER! HELP! PLEASE!" The screaming got worse.

What do you do?

[Let her in?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22855284)

[Say nothing and keep quiet.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22862616)


	8. Zombie 2c

Open the door and fight your way out.

Immeadiately the moment you open the door, the group of undead fall through and on top of you. A pair of teeth bites your neck and you scream as blood began to pool around you. What ever zombie didn't fall, crouches down and begins to bite and tear at your face.

[YOU ARE DEAD! GO BACK TO START](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)


	9. Lost in Woods 2a

Look for you bag.

**(15 Minutes)**

You decide to look for your bag. Shifting through the fresh snow, you try to locate your bag. Eventually you find your black hiker's bag, though it seemed some sort of animal had broken into it. Some of your snack bars are gone, but you still have your extra water, your map and compass, ten feet of rope, and a hatchet.

 **(Inventory:** **knife, gatorade, leather wallter, lighter, hatchet, topographic map and compass, and ten feet of rope)**

Choose what to do next:

Make a fire

Look for higher ground with map and compass


	10. Lost in Woods 2b

Wait and calm down.

**(5 Minutes)**

Getting your heart rate down is the first thing you do, immeaidately you stop and try to get your breathing and mind in sync with eachother. An hour passes before you finally judge yourself calm and fit enough to undergo any trek you can. Do you:

 

Attempt to find higher ground

 

Try and trek your way out through the path you initally came on?


	11. Lost in Woods 2c

Try and find higher ground

**(25 Minutes)**

**(Inventory: knife, gatorade, lighter, leather wallet)**

Without your compass and map, it takes you a signifgantly harder time to find the hill you were meant to climb too. Luckily, you actually did find and you stand up at the summit of the hill. Around you are are swaths of trees and tundra, snows has caked everything and eliminated any sort of features you remembered prior to the storm. However in the distance you seee the bright orange and metal construct known as a park ranger tower, perhaps two miles out. Do you:

 

Set off to the Ranger Tower

 

Make a fire, you're starting to get cold


	12. Lost in Woods 2d

Make a fire and get warm

  **(30 Minutes)**

You spend time to gather some materials from the area and try to light them with your lighter. However due to the snow, the wood is too damp to light. You spent too long in the cold, and already you begin to feel your hands grow numb. Looking down, you see your fingers have already turned blue. The cold is making you sluggish and tired, you trip over a branch and your head slams into the snow. You grow too tired to move.

 

[YOU FREEZE TO DEATH!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22811354)


	13. Collapse 2a

Go through and loot the other apartments

You decided to go look through the other apartments. Exiting your own, you begin to rifle through the building. Most of the doors were locked, but a few were left wide open. You found a few left over water bottles, a blanket, some left over clothes that could fit you. Eventually you go to the room above you, where a lovely eldery couple lived. You found the door to be slightly ajar and enter.

In front of you is a gruesome sight. The elderly couple has comitted suicide, decayed maggot infested skeletons of two people holding hands with a gun between them lay in front of you. You can't hold it in anymore, the sight and smell too noxious for you and you throw up. Do you take the gun and loot the apartment?

[Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22832012)

[No](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22832057)


	14. Collapse 2b

Go with what you have and try to find food in the streets

Grabbing a jacket and a dust mask, you decide to venture out into the street. Already you can see how things could have gone wrong. It's deserted for the most part, those who haven't left are huddled in the shadows of buildings, or even inside decrepit buildings. Craters where the bombs fell remind you of pictures of the moon. You don't really feel safe, even though this was a street you normally went on when you walked to work.

You spot a pipe laying underneath a trashcan. Do you grab it?

Yes

No


	15. Collapse 2c

Grab your wallet and valuables and try to find a place selling food.

Hoping the market you frequented was still around, you grab your money and venture out. Already you already see the devesation of the city you've lived in for years. Stores are broken into, whole buildings are reduced to decrepit forms of their states, the grocery store you hoped to be intact is nothing more than rows upon rows of empty shelves. However you do find a few spare cans of food kicked under a few fallen shelves and ignored by some people.

Pocketing them, you suddenly feel unsafe and you are right.

"Hands up and turn around."

Looking behind you, you see a man with a handgun in his hand. He looks hungry, but the look in his eyes shows his intent. They flicker to your pocket as you stand.

"Give me the food!" What do you do?

Attempt to reason with him.

Deny him

Try to go for the gun

Act tough and scare him off

Play dumb

Offer money


	16. Collapse 3a

Yes

You pocket the gun, noting the blood stains and worn handle of the pistol. It's a 9mm, with only five more bullets left in it. With another retch, you leave the couple as they were and try to forget the image as quickly as it was. What do you decide to do?

Try and search for food outside.

Attempt to look for other people.


	17. Collapse 3b

No

You decide to not grab the gun, it's far too gruesome and morbid for you to disturb... This. With another retch, you leave the couple as they were and try to forget the image as quickly as it was. What do you decide to do?

Try and search for food outside.

Attempt to look for other people.


	18. Zombie 3a

**Let her in**

You decided to open the door and let the women. Running to the door, you wrench it open, just as a mouth filled with sharp teeth line onto your neck and bite down. You scream out in a bloody gargle as the teeth shreds through your throat. Reaching out, you see that the women who was slamming her hand on the door was missing her lower torso, yet her glassy eyes still knocked on the door despite the undead ripping her organs out and eating it. Then the zombie on top of you has its hands raking down your face.

 

[YOU ARE DEAD! GO BACK TO THE START!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)

 

 


	19. Zombie 3b

Say nothing and keep quiet

You decided to stay quiet, though it pained you to do so. Outside the screaming gets more and more frantic before one final scream could be heard before the sound of something tearing and breaking was heard from behind the door. You sit down with your head in your hands, shaking like a leaf at what you've done.

"It's for the best... It's for the best..."

"I just let her die!"

"Oh God, I want to go home!"

Your thoughts ramble like drunken arguement, you can't remeber which one you thought of first or which you decide was the best reason with your outcome. Eventually you stand, though your legs are shaking. The lockers are all unlocked, and through searching them you found change of clothes and boots that fit you. Without your butt haning in the breeze anymore, you feel much more grounded.

Now what ever lay behind the doorway lay silent. Steeling your nerve, you open the door out to the hall.

The woman you had decide to not let in stares at you. Well, not really stares at you considering she's dead. But the singular eye left in the crushed remains of her skull stare at you, her face contorted in a look of pure anguish while her body was currently being eaten by an undead doctor. It however doesn't seem to notice you, too intent on eating the woman rather than you. What do you do?

[Kick the thing's head in](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22862820)

[Go on your way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22862886)


	20. Zombie 4a

Kick the thing's head in

You're pissed, angry, and emotional. You just let this woman die in vain, and now you're faced with its killer. You know it ultimately means nothing, but you slam the bottom of your boot into the zombie's cranium. It probably didn't even notice it died, but the sound of something being crushed under your foot fills you with a sense of peace and tranquility. It lets out some sort of broken garbled groan before you lift your foot up higher and slam it down, then it lays silent.

Breathing out the expended energy, you give one more sorrowful look towards the woman's corpse before making your way. You eventually enter a glassroom where you see the horde of the undead that swamped the outside of the hospital miling around the hospital. Many were in the midst of devouring people and you try to erase their horrified faces from your mind.

"Rahg!"

Turning on your heel, you see one. It's a large beefy zombie, arms larger than your head and with well muscles legs. It begins to shuffle towards you. What do you do?

[Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22863012)

[Fight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22863117)

[Try and get past it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865142)


	21. Zombie 4b

Go on your way

You decide to go on your way. It's too distracted by the woman's corpse to care about you, so you quickly and quietly as you can, move away. The sound of bones being bitten through follows you through the corridor, and you try to not remember how the woman's horrified face looked. You distinctly remeber the silver band on her left...

You eventually enter a glassroom where you see the horde of the undead that swamped the outside of the hospital miling around the hospital. Many were in the midst of devouring people and you try to erase their horrified faces from your mind.

"Rahg!"

Turning on your heel, you see one. It's a large beefy zombie, arms larger than your head and with well muscles legs. It begins to shuffle towards you. What do you do?

[Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22863012)

[Fight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22863117)

[Try and get past it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865142)


	22. Zombie 5a

Run

You book it back the way you came, but at the same time go through the opposite halls you intially went on. However through your rush, you trip and fall. Turnign behind you, you find the zombie still shambling towards you, perhaps ten feet away. Picking yourself up, you find your backed up against an open window. Along it is a water pipe, you think its thick enough to support your weight. However you're also on the second floor, and below you is a garabage can with white opaque bags within it.

[Climb up.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22864836)

[Jump down.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865019)


	23. Zombie 5b

Fight

You decide you can fight it. It's a slow stupid zombie, it can't beat one person.

You were wrong.

When you go to kick it, you find that despite its fleshy appearance, its rock solid. The kick likewise resulted in something cracked from your force. You let out a scream before a hand reaches up to your throat and squeezes. You choke on the blood with sharp jagged nails piercing your throat.

[YOU ARE DEAD! GO BACK TO START!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)


	24. Zombie 6a

Climb up

You are out the window and onto the pipe before you can even think. Your hands grip the pipe like a koala cub grips its mother. Only you weight signigantly more than a koala cub, and the pipe isn't as structually sound as koala mother. Your weight already begins to take effect on the pipe as you hear it begin to shake under your grip. Eventually you hear something snap and the piece your holding breaks as you try to go up.

 

You land on your head, cracking it open on the hard pavement below. Brain and blood pool around your corpse.

 

[YOU ARE DEAD! GO BACK TO START!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807874)


	25. Zombie 6b

Jump down.

You down and eye the garbage can. You turn around and spot the zombie already beginning to make its way towards you, its large frame already blocking any chance of escape. With a deep breath, and a prayer to God, you leap and take the plunge.

The air rushes around you and for a split second, you feel weightless. A sense of peace befalls you as you stare down.

Then you land on your back in the garbage bin and the air from your lungs are pushed out. You let out a stranged gasp of air as you feel something dig into your back. Your hands reach up for the sides of the bin and pull you out and onto the ground. You collapse to your side under muffled coffs as you reach behind your shoulder to pull out a piece of glass that had been wedged in your shoulder. Luckily it was the only think that seemed to have impaled your body. You were lucky.

Picking yourself up and walking out of the alleyway, you poke your head to peek out. You bite back a breath as you see the large horde of zombies still crowd near the hospital. The streets were full of them trying to make their way towards the long throng. You make your way out of the alleyway and into the street, your runnig easily out pacing any zombie that was walking towards you.

You know the old world you have lived in is gone, any semblance of such trampled underfoot the hordes of the undead that roam the world now. All you can do now live. Live and live until you die.

You have survived... This time.

[GO BACK TO START!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22807778)


	26. Zombie 5c

Try and get past it

The zombie is slow and stupid. You're fast on your feet and still have a work prefontal cortex able to do more than the basics of survival. A few quick steps and a baseball slide past the zombie has you easily manuevering past its slow grab. It even stumbles underfoot, but your too far ahead to care. Eventually you go down a flight of stairs and through a door to come to the Hospital Garage. In it are three vehicles: ambulance, police car, and normal sedan. The keys to one of them is lying on the corpse of a half eaten person.

Behind you, you hear an ehtereal roar of the undead. Turning around, you spot many flinginng themselves off the stair railing in pursuit of you. You better pick fast!

[Ambulance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865247)

[Police Car](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865286)

[Sedan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314971/chapters/22865367)


	27. Zombie 6e

Sedan

Grabbing the keys to the 2017 Honda Civic from the corpse, you hope into the car.

Quickly you rev up the engine as you can hear the sound of the undead drawing closer and closer. The engine comes to life in a beautiful sound as an undead hand slamms on the side of your windshield, shattering the glass. You shift the car into reverse in shock and press down on the gas! The sound of flesh ripping was heard as the disembodied arm lands into your lap. The sounds of whole bodies smacking against the rear bumper of the car is heard as you continue to backtrack out of the garage and towrards the light. Blood begins to coat the side mirrors from the amount of undead you've run over, and you hope that this vehicle can still drive after you get through them.

Eventually you break the horde and swerve so your face and open road dotted with only sparse amounts of zombies. You see freedom before you and immediately press the gas. The ambulance revves to life as it charges forwards. Before long, you're out of the undead infested city and in the open roads. You stop alongside of the road and take a deep breath. Behind you, the city looks like a decrpit and horrifying center of horror and gore. You eye the arm, the flesh and bone looking more solid and better than your bare hands if you're in a fight.

Grabbing it, you knew if you saw anyone, it'd make for a funny story. The thought of it already makes you laugh out of pure delirious energy and the waning off of adrenaline. So far, you're alive...

The life you knew is no longer there however , and now the only rule you have to follow is survival. You stomach already growls in hunger. You know what you're first goal is; food.

Congradulations! You have survived!


	28. Zombie 6d

Police Car

You grab the Police Cruiser keys off the corpse.

Hopping into the cruiser, you quickly rev up the engine and you can hear the sound of the undead drawing closer and closer. You shift it into reverse and press down on the gas! The sound of flesh smacking against reinforced glass is heard as you continue to backtrack out of the garage and towrards the light. Blood begins to coat the side mirrors from the amount of undead you've run over, and you hope that this vehicle can still drive after you get through them.

Eventually you break the horde and swerve so your face and open road dotted with only sparse amounts of zombies. You see freedom before you and immediately press the gas. The ambulance revves to life as it charges forwards. Before long, you're out of the undead infested city and in the open roads. You stop alongside of the road and take a deep breath. Behind you, the city looks like a decrpit and horrifying center of horror and gore. Inside the police car, you find a shot gun with ammo in the glove department.

The life you knew is no longer there, and now the only rule you have to follow is survival. You stomach already growls in hunger. You know what you're first goal is, food. 

Congradulations! You have survived!


	29. Zombie 6c

Ambulance

You grab the Ambulance keys off the corpse.

Hopping into the van, you quickly rev up the engine and you can hear the sound of the undead drawing closer and closer. You shift it into reverse and press down on the gas! The sound of flesh smacking against metal is heard as you continue to backtrack out of the garage and towrards the light. Blood begins to coat the side mirrors from the amount of undead you've run over, and you hope that this vehicle can still drive after you get through them.

Eventually you break the horde and swerve so your face and open road dotted with only sparse amounts of zombies. You see freedom before you and immediately press the gas. The ambulance revves to life as it charges forwards. Before long, you're out of the undead infested city and in the open roads. 

The life you knew is no longer there, and now the only rule you have to follow is survival. You stomach already growls in hunger. You know what you're first goal is, food.

Congradulations! You have survived!

 

FOR NOW!


End file.
